The proposed research is an investigation of patterns of community adaptation among mildly retarded persons. The research will be centered in Los Angeles utilizing a primary sample of 50 Caucasians. Five interrelated projects are proposed. These projects are linked by their use of a common research population, a standardized system for indexing, storing and retrieving data, and similar multi-methods which are primarily naturalistic, qualitative and holistic. All projects are concerned with illuminating the patterns of everyday life of mildly retarded persons in community setting with a view toward clarifying basic phenomena of adaptation as well as practical issues concerning normalization and delivery of community care and services to mentally retarded clients.